


Still Hoping

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still hoping for his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hoping

        She keeps the same items on display in her room now that she did as a child. She still cherishes the same stuffed animals and toys. The same books and games line her shelves. She's returned her mother's pictures to her mirror. Her fingers run every day down the length of her Jareth doll. Her bedroom is the same as it was when the Goblin King first came into her room, and if she's honest with herself, Sarah knows it's because a part of her still hopes he'll come back and give her a second chance to love him right.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
